


Ten Minutes

by Alphum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, me? roll up to the op fandom a year and a half later with dutch bros?? yeah p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.”Or: Sabo's trying to work but Marco's being sappy
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Ten Minutes

Sabo could  _ feel _ Marco watching him and it was making him itch. He just wanted to get his stupid work done but Marco was being a sap. He scratched at the back of his neck where he could feel his eyes trying to dig a hole through his collar.

“Stop it!” He grumbled at his book.

“I’m not doing anything.” Marco drawled behind him from the bed. “You’re the one insisting on working when we have the night together, for once.”

“Yes, and I told you I needed to work.” Sabo sighed. It’s not like he  _ wanted _ to be writing a report on intercepted Navy transmissions instead of lazing around with Marco, but it was high priority and it had just come in. But wasn’t just being quiet together in the same room better than not being together at all?

Marco didn’t answer but he didn’t stop staring at him either.

Sabo made it through another two pages through decrypting when he huffed. He turned in his chair. He knew he was probably pouting like a kid but he couldn’t help it. “Stop—“ His words cut off when he took in exactly  _ how _ Marco was looking at him. Soft and sweet and smiling just a bit, but like he’d forgotten he was smiling at all. He was sitting cross-legged and leaning his elbow against his knee to prop his chin in his hand. It was downright  _ sappy _ . It made something soft in Sabo’s chest turn to putty and he could feel his face going red with how hard his heart was beating.

“Stop what?” Marco asked, smile growing wider. He looked like he was so in love and he was looking at  _ Sabo _ like that.

Sabo blushed at the thought and shoved his hands up over his face to hide it. “Why do you have to look at me like that?” He whispered. “It’s making me weak, please stop.”

Marco laughed softly. He looked even better now, impossibly good. Phoenixes were good at impossible, he supposed.

“You’re not stopping.” Sabo whined.

“I’m not sorry.” Marco said around his chuckles. “It’s your own fault, being all serious and dedicated to a cause over there. You made me weak first.”

Sabo’s stupid blush was spreading to his stupid ears now, he could feel the little traitors getting as hot and flustered as the rest of him. “You’re impossible!” He hissed.

Marco stood and walked over to him. “Take a break. Ten minutes.” He held his hands out.

With that look on his face, Sabo would give him the world if he asked for it. He took Marco’s hands. “Ten minutes.” He tried to harrumph but it couldn’t hold the full force of his displeasure when Marco pulled him up and tugged him over to the bed. Sabo pushed him over, just to be petty, but Marco just laughed and dragged him down with him.

“So, tell me about where you were last week, now that it’s declassified.” Marco requested.

Sabo smiled and began describing it for him. Marco’s ten minutes turned into half an hour, but when he went back to his work, Marco sat with him and helped instead of burning holes into the back of his neck. Compromise was key, or something, he thought as they curled up in bed together, this time under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to do the thing where i finish things I start but also i found a list of 100 romantic writing prompts because Marco's a sappy nerd who loves his boyfriends (blame the MAS discord (special shout out to Nari and Bo for putting up with me))
> 
> Leave me a comment because I'm a tired unemployed animal crossing villager and i crave only validation and a full museum and you can help with one of those probably


End file.
